It IS real!
by Holsmetree
Summary: Nobody believes Alice about Wonderland, but that doesn't mean that it's not real, of course it's real, it's Wonderland. Alice/Mad Hatter First fanfic, I'm rather nervous.


Author's notes: So I came across this old fanfic I wrote a while back and decided to type it up. This is my first fanfic so please be kind, please...

Disclaimer: I so do wish to own these, but unfortunately that privilege belongs to Lewis Carroll only.

Anyways, enough of all that, on with the show- erm, story... Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Today was a boring day. The Therapist came, asked me questions which I answered then the Therapist would deem me sane. If only he know that Wonderland was real, it was only on the other side of the looking glass, down the rabbit's hole. He didn't believe me, of course he wouldn't, nobody would.<p>

Mother and Father have been trying ever so hard to make me lie to myself, to tell myself that Wonderland is not real.

I am 21 years of age now; my father has been attempting to marry me off for some time. I keep driving them away. How? It's simple, tell them stories of Wonderland, Some stay, intrigued by what I have to say, but then quickly flee when I tell them that it is real. Father shouts at me and I stomp off to my room with my two darling cats, Kitty and Snowdrop. I fall asleep easily but wake up all too quickly. Today is a Friday, which is the day that the Therapist comes. I change into my light blue dress and comb my dark blonde hair. I've had it cut recently. The March Hare keeps asking me why I get it cut, I say that spending too much time in Wonderland makes me do crazy things. I walk down the old and creaking stairs and go into the dining hall where Mother and Father are sat and my breakfast is laid out on the table at my space.

"Good morning Alice." Father says as he reads his newspaper.

"Good morning Father." I reply taking my place at the dining table ready to eat my breakfast. My sister is away on holiday at the moment, France. She always sends letters, mainly saying the same things 'France is a beautiful place, Paris is a must see. I wish you were here.' I can't help but feel disgusted. If France is such a wonderful place then surely it must be deemed unreal?

Mother looks up at me, "good morning dear." She sings happily.

"Good morning to you to Mother." I say back as cheerfully as I can. I quickly devour my food, the Therapist will be here any moment. A light tap at the door, speak of the devil.

"Alice go let in Dr. Ryder will you." Father commands, not once looking up from his newspaper as he turns a page. I leave the dining room for yet another pointless session, Mother and Father should just stop wasting their money.

* * *

><p>I walk to the front door and let Dr. Ryder in. I only call the Therapist Dr. Ryder when I'm in the company of Mother, Father of him himself. To me, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare and the Dormouse he will always be called <strong>the Therapist<strong>.

"Good morning Alice, how are we today? Had any tea yet?" He chuckles slightly at his own joke and puts his hat on the hat stand. I close the door and follow him into the living room. I take the settee and he sits on the armchair.

"Well Alice, been back to Wonderland any time lately?" He asks. I shake my head.

"No, I haven't found the time to go and visit, I have been rather busy. He's mocking me, I know it. I haven't seen my friends in over a week."

The Therapist sighs, "my dear Alice," I flinch, only the Mad Hatter can call me 'my dear Alice' "your friends aren't real. Time isn't a who, it's a now. I grow angry at this.

"My friends are real, and time is a who!" I argue. The Therapist once again shakes his head and sighs.

"Alice what country do you live in?" He asks.

This was a simple repeated question and I reply with "England. I live in England."

"Yes, precisely," cheers the Therapist,"there is no place in or around England which is named Wonderland." He settles down on his armchair, convinced he's won.

"But you're wrong. There is a Wonderland near England, but it's just that you can't see it." I cry.

The Therapist tuts and crosses his legs. "Okay Alice, let's try again. Let's start from the top, who is your best friends?"

Again, another repeated question, and it's again easy to answer. "The Mad Hatter, The March Hare and The Dormouse."

The Therapist stretches and says "the Mad Hatter, the March Hare and the Dormouse are not real Alice, surely you should know that." He thought for a second or two. "You should go out and get real friends, people who other can see and are not just part of your imagination." Again he pauses before continuing again. "Aren't you arranged to be married? The man your father chooses will be able to take you away from all this madness and bring you back into the real world." He laughs and says "but I suppose you'd want to marry someone from Wonderland." This made me freeze as a sudden image of the Mad Hatter and I standing side by side in a church popped into my head. I felt my cheeks burning as they blushed. To be frank I've been in love with the Mad Hatter for a long time now, ever since I was 13. My stomach summersaults when I think of him. I like this. I can picture his arms wrapped around my waist, his heart beating into my chest. His warm green eyes piercing my own, his mad voice telling me it's time for tea.

"Alice... Alice?" The Therapist's voice drags me out of my lovely daydream, bringing me back to reality. I look at the middle-age balding man in front of me and finally say "the Mad Hatter, the March Hare and the Dormouse are real Dr. Ryder. Wonderland is real Dr. Ryder and I will not marry someone who takes me away from my friends." I stand up and prepare to leave the living room before I remember my manners. "I know you are only doing your job Dr. Ryder, but nothing you say will change what I feel and believe in. Good day sir. That will be all."

* * *

><p>Later that day a man came to the house with the intention of marrying me. His name is Charles Smith. He is a horrid little man. I stand with him the hallway, my parents were out and there was not a servant in sight.<p>

"You," he hisses "are a little childish brat. You belong to me now and I will put you straight, no more talk of this fairy world of yours. You are completely mental and you shall do as I say." He thumps me on the shoulder. I'm standing next to the hat stand, filled with all kind of hats, it gives me strength. I stare into those green eyes, they hold no warmth like my beloved Hatter's but are cold and unbalanced. It is he who is mental. How could Father do this to me?

I reach out to the hat stand, looking completely innocent when I suddenly grab an umbrella. I swing it around with all my might and clobber him on the back of the head with it. Dropping it I know I have only enraged the man further, I turn and flee outside. Smith was hot in pursuit. I run all the way until I find a very familiar sight, a hole in the garden. I don't look back I jump down it. As I fell I hoped that somebody would feed Kitty and Snowdrop for me, I don't like it when they go hungry.

Soon I find myself back in Wonderland. After getting though the big cakes and little elixirs I run into the world of Wonderland all the way to another familiar sight to reach my eyes. The Mad Hatter's house. I've memorised it from so long ago. I slow down when I see the trio. The Dormouse asleep as usual. The March Hare sipping his tea, his straw hair sticking up like it always does. And the Mad Hatter in his mis-matched cloths and overly huge hat covering his unkempt hair. I walk towards the table where the three of them are sat, the Hare sees me first.

"Alice." He cries happily. "We were wondering when you would be arriving back."

The Mad Hatter looked up then, a grin on his white face. I kept walking towards the table gazing intensely at the Hatter. He frowns, his grin going, I don't want that grin to go.

"Alice," he started, "what's wron-" I cut him off before he can say anymore by grabbing his coat lapels and dragging him up so his lips meet mine. They're warm and soft. I can taste tea on them. Out of the corner of my half-opened eyes I can see the Hare sat there giggling away to himself. I wait a bit longer until the Hatter returns my kiss, his arms wrapping themselves around my waist. I move my hands up to his hair, twisting through it, careful not to knock his hat off. I slowly pull away and bury my head in his chest. He smelt of tea and the flowers of Wonderland. "I want to stay with you." I whimper.

"Forever?" The Hatter asks carefully.

"Possibly." I whisper back. Even though I couldn't see it I could picture the scene around me. The Hare was trying to contain his giggles, the Dormouse had not been awoken by any of this and the Hatter had a confused look in this eyes. I was fearing the worst and was about to step away from the man before I felt a hand stoke my hair. "You, my dear Alice, can stay." He breathed into my ear.

I smile into his chest. "Thank you." I mumble happily for the first time in ages.

* * *

><p>So there you go. I do hope you liked it. For a first uploaded fanfic I'd say I did pretty well for myself.<p>

Till the next time folks ^^


End file.
